


What The Barista Knows

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: A collection of various pairings in a coffee shop as told by a barista. Includes ZoSan, LawLu, Frobin and more. Coffeeshop AU.





	1. NaVi

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: NaVi
> 
> Chapter 2: ZoSan
> 
> Chapter 3: Frobin
> 
> Chapter 4: LawLu
> 
> Chapter 5: Shanks/Mihawk
> 
> Chapter 6: Sir Crocodile in Okama land.

He's cleaning the mug for the umpteenth time when he sees them, the first customers of the day. An orange haired woman with a blue haired princess, in tow. 

As usual, they come up to the counter and resume their talking. Several minutes would pass before he would interrupt and take their orders. 

He had learnt his lesson this time. It is best to let them finish speaking first.

It had nothing to do with a certain money witch's death glare when he interrupted. 

Absolutely nothing.

He was in fact unfazed by the fact that Nami was a feared accountant in a Mafia organization.

Nothing at all. 

He simply just had emotional intelligence and sympathy to not interrupt girls' talk.

That's all.

That's really all. 

After all, he had never had to put up with their romantic and sexual tension, something of which a certain Mafia Clique could tell stories of. ( And were too afraid to do anything about it, however. )

So, it would forever remain a mystery and debate, of the identity of a stranger who sent Vivi and Nami Valentine gifts, accompanied with words that unveiled their desire to each other. 

Nami and Vivi would care less, the lovey-dovey couple lost in their own world.

Serving the two women, the barista knowingly smirked...


	2. ZoSan

The barista knows...

That in-between Zoro and Sanji's bickering, there were hidden soft glances and smiles.

That in-between their scathing insults and remarks, there are lines that they would never cross. A man with a peg leg for one and a sister for the other.

That Sanji would always wait for Zoro in the coffee shop, no matter how long he took to get there. And even on days when he didn't come at all.

That Zoro would wordlessly pay for Sanji's coffee anytime Sanji forgot his wallet. Which happened everytime he was near an orange head accountant.

That Zoro would spend more time looking at Sanji than sipping his coffee. That always led to them bickering though.

That Sanji was unbelievably more infuriating when Kuina was around. To Zoro only, of course (Kuina-chan was an angel who deserved better). Zoro was a brainless mosshead, afterall. 

That Sanji tried so hard to suppress a blush when he found out that Kuina was Zoro's long lost sister.

That a red tinge graced Zoro's face when Kuina ordered them to finally kiss.

That they would vehemently deny this even at their own wedding reception.


	3. Frobin

The Barista knows...

That there was a time he felt a chill go down his spine whenever the assassin of the Baroque Mafia, Nico Robin, came in. Loneliness filled her eyes every time he saw her.

That despite her deadly aura, a blue haired man strived, every single day to speak to her. Whether it be about his 'SUPER' inventions or how her day went, she never responded. Franky of the Franky Family Mafia was undeterred.

That no matter where Nico Robin hid, no matter how late she came, Franky would always wait and find her. 

That when there was a police raid in the shop, demanding Franky's arrest, Nico Robin had the option to escape, but she did not.

That how these two were rescued and joined the Strawhat Mafia, he would never know.

That lately, when Robin comes in, he fears not. (He instead prays that she come quickly as Franky's enthusiasm occasionally scares the customers.)

That despite her deadly aura, she was surrounded by friends. She and Franky would chat the longest, When it be about his 'SUPER' inventions or how her day went, she always responded. 

That Robin never again hid, never again ran away, never again had those eyes once filled with loneliness and self loathing.

Surrounded by friends and a man she deeply loved.


	4. LawLu

The Barista knows...

That Trafalgar Law is the best customer he has ever had. Unlike a certain straw hatted teenager who bounces like he was made of rubber.

That for some reason, the human rubber ball of destruction, Luffy, had taken a liking to Law, and the nickname of Traffy had stuck on everyone's lips. Even the stoic Mihawk, much to Shanks' amusement.

That Luffy has no sense of personal space and Traffy suffered for it. Or maybe not?

That Law had been on the receiving end of unending teases by his own friends.   
That he had also been on the receiving end of death glares by Luffy's brothers as well as his Clique, especially Zoro and Sanji. Multiple attempts to pry Luffy off Law had failed. It had appeared that Luffy was even more than happy to share his meat with Law. 

That Law looked different after the defeat and arrest of a scary man who wore a pink feathered coat. That Luffy's brothers and Clique were less hostile to Law. He had saved Ace's life afterall.

That the look on Luffy's face when Law finally, finally asked him out was priceless.


	5. Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the Proposals Series

The barista knows...  
That for several weeks

Shanks has been fiddling with an engagement ring in his hand.

Then one day he didn't. 

Instead, he stepped in the shop with Mihawk as the stoic man ordered for his coffee while Shanks made feeble attempts to ask out "Hawky" for dinner. 

Seeing this two together, outsiders would pity the red head as Hawky shut down all of Shanks' request to go to a newly opened restaurant. Such a mean partner, they would think. 

What they wouldn't know is that Shanks had been banned from all the restaurants in the city. He had been labeled as the Black Hole Phenomenon, though a straw hatted teenager could give him the run for his money.

As usual, the red head was persistent, the barista knew they would stay till there was no one left. 

They've done so multiple times, till the point that a special seat was reserved for them, when the moonlight shone ever so beautifully.

Under the moonlight filtering through the windows, Shanks proposed.

The barista knows ...

That it was the first time he had seen a smile on Mihawk's face.


	6. Okama Way!!!!!

Some days, it's a bakery and coffee shop. Some days, it's a liquor store and other days...

Once a quarter, his shop is taken over by the Okamas. It's all fine and good as the shop gets the publicity that it desperately needed. It even manages to satisfy multiple bottomless pits that exist in the city. Ace and Luffy, the most notorious of the bunch. (Shanks was on his honeymoon with Mihawk.)

Though, why the Okamas happen to be there is forever a mystery.

If the temporarily rich barista knows that Sir Crocodile's voice happens to be a pitch higher and his body a tad bit slender once every quarter...

Well, he's one not to pry as he's laughing to the bank. 

It's the Okama Way, afterall.


End file.
